dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise/@comment-28060534-20180726081703
OH MY GOD!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!!!!!!! THE MATCHGIRL LOOKS SOOOOO SOOOO UGLY AND SURPRISINGLY TOO SHORT. SCENES ARE FAR FROM WHAT WE SAW IN THE NEWSLETTER!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD BLUE TEA GAMES ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN AND BE MADE...HOW COULD THEY INVEST THE MONEY AND RESOURCES GAINED FROM THE SUCCESS OF DARK PARABLES 14 ON THIS TRASH PROTOTYPE VERSION. One of the best stories, the matchgirl is forever destroyed..didn't Eipix have enough already from their AMAZING contribution to the dark parables series ?!!!! I thought they were gone for good after their amazing game dp13..but they had to return in this game and bring their technology with them..I feel cheated !!!!! It's like : ohhh please forget these generous scenes you saw earlier, here's our version, the Eipix version which you will get as dark parables 15..and they said they're doing their best to create the best game..IS THIS THEIR IDEA OF A JOKE ?!!!!!!!! That's a record, the matchgirl has ( in only one day ) turned from a creative beautifully evil girl into this prototype ugliness you witnessed in this version. The tape recorder started abrubtly just representing its creator in their worst shape ever and just from the start of the game. The scenes turned from magical, bright and colorful into this stale draws with lazy-used palette with all the colors blackened at best..how could blue tea games put their name in this garbage and insure to meet their quality ?!!!!!! Now I'm sure and fully understands why dark parables 14 took a year to be released. Even the story that could've been a creative mystery that will haunts us until the full version gets released now got destoryed and become much grimmer because of the terrible environment presented. Puzzles are jokingly recycled from previous eipix-made dp games indeed !!!!! And we have to deal with prince julian as the old character and not belladonna ?!!!!! Does the developer realize that they sacrificed a major element enough to carry a lazy game on the shoulder : the old characters addition ?!!!!! Is it just me or does this game really insist on breaking all the element ( all at once ) enough to push a game to succeed ?!!! Look what happened to our beautiful series now..look what happened to the beautiful matchgirl..look how the matchgirl's haunting and magical story got destroyed by eipix's return :( Why blue tea games has to give eipix the lead again..when i first heard about their involvement in the whole process of dp15, i've never imagined it will turn out like this joke version we are seeing, we were willing to wait however time blue tea needed to create these masterpieces. The matchgirl was a promising story loved by all of us and were curious how it will turn out, better read blue tea games's storytelling in their newslatter and leave eipix to destroy and play on whatever they want now. Also, i can guarantee an early fall or even late summer release date for the full version since there's no way this garbage would take anytime or any efforts to be made. Time to make my wish and go to the guarden and let any terrible fate befell me to fulfill my wish : I wish that blue tea games would take off any reference to them or the matchgirl..go create their haunting masterpiece somewhere far away..and leave eipix to play however they want with this game. It's pointless to send them a review since they just trash them away and go on with their amazing plans on their own, release the game, make a party that the game stayed on the spot #1 on bigfish for two days ( althought this is because of the dark parables brand name attached to it )..take their reward and go on think what fairy-tale they should destroy next. Last but not least, I hope this game performs terribly in the market so that whoever worked on this garbage finally get to understand ( albeit too late and in the hard way ) what the series, they're toying with, is actually.